Menggapaimu
by Amaya Katsumi
Summary: Rokok adalah teman hidupku. Aku sudah tahu dampak dari nikotin yang kuhisap. Tapi aku tidak peduli karena aku mulai ketagihan menghisap dan menghembuskan batang-batang kecil itu. Namun, suatu hari aku sadar dan mulai ingin berhenti dari kebiasaan itu setelah bertemu dengan siswi baru yang ternyata pengidap kanker paru-paru. / REPUBLISH and REWRITE!


**Menggapaimu**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship (maybe)

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, kata-kata gak nyambung dan gak jelas

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Sakura POV

Walau hidupku tidak sempurna, tapi aku bahagia. Aku mempunyai orang tua dan sahabat yang sangat menyayangiku.

Sejak lahir, aku mempunyai penyakit asma kronis diakibatkan kedua orang tuaku yang merupakan seorang perokok berat. Dan hal itu membuatku harus sering berobat ke dokter agar penyakitku tidak semakin parah. Padahal ayahku bukanlah seorang yang mempunyai gaji besar, namun dapat memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari termasuk untukku berobat ke dokter. Untung saja dokter itu adalah teman ayahku, jadi biaya pemeriksaan sering digratiskan serta obatnya dimurahkan. Dia telah menganggapku sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

Suatu hari, ujian itu datang lagi padaku. Pabrik tempat ayahku bekerja, terbakar dan meledak. Ayahku menjadi salah satu korban tewas dalam tragedy itu. kalian tahu? Asap yang ditimbulkannya bertahan sampai berhari-hari. Hal itu membuat ibuku mempunyai ISPA dan tewas beberapa hari kemudian menyusul ayahku.

Setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku, dokter Akasuna yang merupakan dokter spesialis pernapasan yang merawatku selama ini datang padaku. Dia mewarkanku untuk ikut bersamanya untuk menjadi anak angkatnya.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi… ikutlah bersamaku! Jadilah anakku!" katanya dengan nada memohon.

Aku tahu dokter Akasuna telah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dia adalah teman dekat ayahku dan sudah lama menginginkan anak perempuan. Tapi, tak terpikirkan olehku untuk diangkat menjadi anaknya. Dan aku pun tidak sanggup untuk menolak permintaannya.

…

Sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya aku menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akasuna. Wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang sekarang kupanggil Kaa-san memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Dia yang paling senang saat pertama kali aku datang di rumah ini. Begitu juga anak tunggalnya yang bernama Sasori. Dia memperlakukanku layaknya adiknya. Keluarga ini sangat memanjakanku seolah-olah aku adalah anggota keluarga Akasuna yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, margaku masihlah Haruno. Aku menolak mengubah nama keluargaku saat dokter Akasuna yang sekarang kupanggil Tou-san akan mengganti margaku.

Sekolahku pun telah dipindahkan ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sasori-niisan. Tidak pernah kutanyai tujuan Tou-san memindahkan sekolahku. Aku langsung saja menyanggupinya.

Uchiha's School. Itulah nama sekolah swasta yang telah kududuki di bangku kelas 11. Teman pertamaku adalah Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan sahabat semasa kecilku dulu saat dia belum pindah rumah. ada juga Hyuuga Hinata, gadis manis yang pendiam. Kedua temanku ini sangatlah setia kawan.

…

"KYAAAA Sasuke-kun!"

"Neji-kun sangat tampan!"

"Naruto-kun tersenyum, KYAAAA!"

"Sai-kun menyapaku!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan para gadis saat keempat laki-laki itu berjalan melewati mereka.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Seperti inilah suasana saat keempat orang itu datang." Kata Ino.

"Memangnya mereka siapa?" tanyaku.

"Mereka adalah lelaki terpopuler di sekolah ini. Yang berambut emo biru tua dan bermata hitam itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah lelaki tertampan. Yang berambut kuning, bermata biru dan memiliki kumis kucing itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dialah yang paling ramah dan merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Dia juga merupakan kekasih Hinata loh!" jelas Ino dengan nada berbisik saat menyebutkan kekasih Hinata.

"INO!" panggil Hinata dengan wajah memerah yang membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Dan yang berambut klimis dan bermata hitam juga berkulit putih itu adalah Sai. Dia sangat mirip Sasuke. Yang terakhir berambut cokelat dan bermata bulan seperti Hinata adalah Hyuuga Neji. Dia itu kakak sepupu Hinata."

Bibirku membentuk lengkungan berbentu huruf 'O' setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ino. tanpa sadar, keempat orang yang sedang dibicarakan tadi mendekat kearah kami.

"Konichiwa, Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto yang langsung memeluk Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

'PLETAK'

"ITTAI!" rintih Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit kerena dipukul Neji.

"Hai, Ino! Kau tampak cantik saat tersenyum." kata Sai yang langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Ino.

Wajah Ino langsung memerah. "Benarkah?"

"Kau anak baru ya? aku baru pertama kali melihatmu." Kata Neji kepadaku yang langsung duduk di sampingku sambil mencuri pandang kearah Naruto.

Aku hanya mengangguk

Terlihat Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. Hanya dialah yang tidak berbicara sambil menyeruput jus tomat.

"Lalu siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawabku.

"Sesuai dengan rambut dan matamu." Ucap Sai.

"Kurasa Ino dan Hinata sudah menceritakan kami. Jadi pasti kau sudah tahu siapa kami. Dan kau harus memaklumi sifat si Teme ini ya! dialah yang paling menyebalkan." Lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke saat mengatakan Teme.

'KRAAK'

"ITTAI!" rintih Naruto sambil memegang kakinya yang diinjak Sasuke. "Apa kalian tidak kasihan padaku yang terus-terusan disiksa oleh kalian, hah?"

Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku teman-teman baruku. Melihat teman-teman begitu baik padaku, rasanya aku akan betah sekolah di sini.

…

To be continue

…

.

.

.

* * *

Amaya's note :

Hai, minna-san! Amaya kembali dengan fic Menggapaimu yang direpublish dan direwrite! Hoho ;D. maaf kalau masih pendek. Tapi tenang aja! Ini masih chapter awal.

Cuma satu permintaan aja, 'tolong masukan saran kritiknya di kotak review ya!' ;)

Arigatou :*


End file.
